Heartbeat Timepiece
by tsukino111
Summary: A one shot, short story of a Christmas gift that Endymion gives to Serenity. Modern day, (AU), no senshi, S/E love story. Rated M for OPEN-MINDED, MATURE audiences due to strong language, sexual content, and adult situations.


__Summary__ **:** A one shot, short story of a Christmas gift that Endymion gives to Serenity. Modern day, no senshi, S/E love story.

 _ _Disclaimer__ : Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. I claim no ownership of it! Only of this story, which is all mine! Enjoy!

 _Author's Note_ : Hi! I know it's been 2-3 years since I last updated my stories, but I do have a little more time now, so I will start on them again! Loveology will be updated first, followed by Legends of Eariter. I just thought of this story before Christmas and just now had the time to finish it, so I thought I would share! Hope you like! =)

PS - The Sailor Moon movie is in theaters today!

* * *

Sounds of instrumental Christmas music from classical composers drifted through the Lunetta Fine Art Gallery. The famous venue was hosting the ritzy Chiba Financial Enterprise Holiday Party.

A bird's eye view was obtained from the upper level by a pair of piercing sapphire-colored eyes. After a quick rove of the crowd – a sea of colorful dresses, twinkling lights, and festive décor – his sight landed on his heart's desire – an angel in a long, flowing white gown accented in white faux fur trim. Her unadorned golden tresses were in curled tendrils and loose ringlets of lengths mingling with the hem of her gown. His lips curled into wolf's grin. She wore the dress he purchased her for this event. Her image, the exact replica of the celestial moon goddess with a hint of snowy winter. The pure shade of her dress a deceit. Of her soul, no, but that of her pleasure-seeking perspective outweighing her outdated and archaic view of the purity pledge concerning premarital sex. How quickly and painfully hard he became at the fond memory of their indulgence of ravenous lust. His mind basking in the remembrance as he descended the spiraling marble staircase, all the while keeping the view of his angel.

The blonde angel-goddess, fittingly named Serenity, was chatting and laughing with a raven-haired beauty. With Serenity's back to the staircase, it was the beauty whose violet eyes watched as the Adonis-rivaled man, her brother, approached them. Rei knew his only reasoning for coming so she claimed she needed another drink, departing Serenity with a wink.

Before Sere could comprehend the wink and the lack of drink needed, but nodding to Rei anyway as she made her way over to the crowded bar, a smoky, sexy voice whispered, "Merry Christmas, love." A sound that made her heart palpitate wildly, Sere swirled around, her expression beaming of happiness upon seeing him. Her eyes were shining like starlight; her dress sparkling in the soft glow of Christmas lights.

"Oh, Endy! You're here! How I've missed you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a loving embrace.

"And I you, sweetheart." He chuckled into the nape of her neck, taking in the hint of orchids and vanilla - two natural aphrodisiacs that drove his libidio into overdrive. The sweetheart neckline of her dress wasn't helping either and was driving him mad with desire. His feral instincts wanted to surface, causing him to lace his fingers in her hair and gently tug, eliciting a soft purring moan out of her. Endymion was half aware of their surroundings - the people watching them; the inappropriate location for a ravenous rendezvous; her soft, round curves pressed intimately into his hard angles and planes; and a - 'perfectly positioned artificial mistletoe? You've got to be fucking kidding me. The gods must be torturing me for entertainment purposes,' he thought bitterly.

Sere followed his gaze, a blush tinting her cheeks as she realized what he was suggesting. Smirking, she graced into a high releve en demi-pointe and smacked a loud smooch upon his cinnamon-flavored lips. Unable to play into her childlike behavior during such a libidinous state, his tongue flirted with her luscious lips for entrance. Understanding his urges, she caved. They pulled each other tighter for the kiss to deepen, giving a more sensual display while reveling in the almost forgotten feeling. To anyone watching, the scene they displayed was of a delicate sylph indulging her mortal lover.

"Your lips are delicious," Endy claimed as he licked his lips in a teasing way. With his brain finally winning the power battle his two heads were having, he ended the pleasurable moment with much difficulty. Sere used her delicate fingers to wipe the corners of her peppermint glossed lips that started curling into a blissful smile. Before he could let anything further get out of control, he needed to change the subject matter.

"Here, this is for you." Endy produced a small cube of a box that he held out for her. Her eyes dropped to the beautifully wrapped and bowed present he magically pulled out of thin air. She hadn't even noticed it until now – so caught up with excitement at having him back after so long. Her arm dropped from around his neck, opening her hand for the gift.

"What is this? We promised no gifts until Christmas!" She chided, lightly shoving his chest in mock annoyance.

"Open it." He urged, loving her pouted lips, still red from their encounter. She looked back up into his eyes which were smiling with mirth. She smiled brightly back and began to gently unwrap the gift. A smooth glossy silver box was revealed. Sere couldn't imagine what it could be.

It was too big for a ring – though she wanted it more than anything, she wasn't sure this was the time and place for a proposal. Unbeknownst to Sere though, Endy already had her custom-made engagement and wedding rings done. They consisted of intricate designs of rose-colored and traditional diamonds and pearls, set in white, rose, and traditional gold - all finely detailed to suit her perfectly. He was waiting for Valentine's Day to propose. Endy had it all planned out and couldn't wait for her surprised expression.

The box wasn't rectangular like what a necklace would lay in. She looked back up at Endy but he just gestured to the box, indicating she open it. The box opened easily enough. White tissue paper with glittering silver stars covered the item. When she pulled back the tissue paper, a gorgeous silver watch dazzled at her. It had a heart-shaped face, outlined in tiny rosecream pearls, banded by two strings of pearls. On the face was a mother of pearl dial with silver tone hands and pearl hour markers. A roman numeral marked the six o'clock position. Two hearts connected together at the twelve o'clock position, one displaying another analog time and the other showing a skeletal display. Endy watched her facial expressions – starting with wonder, elation, and then – confusion? His eyebrows creased.

"What is it? Do you like it?" Sere looked up at him seeing the concern written on his handsome features.

"Oh, Endy, it's absolutely beautiful and exquisitely all me," she smiled, causing him to mirror her.

"But why can't I hear it ticking or see it moving?" His face laughed and then audibly so.

"The most magical part hasn't been revealed yet." He delicately removed the box from her hands and expertly freed the watch from its confinement.

"Have you ever heard of thermoelectric generator technology?" He questioned, watching her curious eyes glance at the watch as she shook her head no.

"Look at my watch." He held up his wrist, showing her a watch that looked similar to hers, minus the pearls and heart-shaped face.

"It's completely powered by me. Being a thermoelectric wristwatch, it can convert my body heat into electricity."

"That's amazing!" She replied with wonder.

"Yours is the same way. It'll convert your body heat into electricity to power it. Without you, it won't work - as it isn't right now." Sere nodded her head in understanding.

"In addition to that," He pointed to the twelve o'clock position on his watch where two circles connected, like hers: with another analog time in one and a skeletal display in the other.

"Your electrical energy will power this time here and display the exact time that is seen on your watch."

"How is that possible? The time on my watch will read on your watch in that little display?" Sere asked mystified, pointing to the same circle he was.

"Yes, and my time on yours." He pointed to her watch at the twelve o'clock position. Her watch was now laying on his wrist next to his watch, showing her the similarities.

"This technology is incredible!" She remarked with fascination.

"I once read that people's hearts can harmonize solely on visual or auditory cues; reinforcing the natural law of coupled oscillators: that when two or more rhythms meet, they will become coordinated. It's unknown how this mechanism actually occurs, but it's a phenomenon seen across the natural world."

She was nodding her head, looking straight at him as he explained and trying her best to understand what he was saying. He continued on.

"They say bonds between people may manifest themselves into powerful emotional connectedness in bodily measures such as synchronization of two separate heartbeats into one. It's more common to happen between friends or relatives during stressful situations or emotional events, but can happen at any time to anyone."

Endy turned her watch over, exposing the skeletal backing, still unmoving. Sere noticed an inscription along the solid outlining. She brought Endy's hands closer to her eye level so she could read aloud what was elegantly scripted: "Your heart beats eternally in time with mine."

Tears began to spring to her eyes at the romantically intimate gift. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck once again and sniffled in his ear, "It's the sweetest gift anyone could ever imagine. I will treasure it always."

She pulled back to give him a searing kiss. When the kiss ended, again by him before things could go further, he cupped her porcelain face with both of his callused hands. His thumbs making gentle circular motions on her flushed, wet cheeks. Her cornflower blue eyes were starry eyed as they returned his penetrating gaze. Oh, how much he loved this woman.

"Serenity, I know that you and I share a unique and sacred bond. Its infinite and unconditional and goes beyond the many physical, mental and spiritual levels known."

He placed butterfly kisses on her nose, eyes, and then lips. Then removed his hands and brought the watch back up for her to see.

"Like your watch, I can't work without you. You are my everything. Now, even if my heart may skip a beat, I will have yours beating in time with mine to keep me going.

"Always. And yours with mine." She professed without hesitation. He smiled with an immeasurable amount of joy as his heart swelled with her returned devotion. A passionate kiss was given that could only promise each other as their greatest of gifts.

"I can't even think of something to get you that could even come close to this precious gift—" His finger touched her lips gently, interrupting her.

"I can. All I want for Christmas…" He bent his head down to nuzzle her neck and nip her ear.

"...is you." Her eyes widened, mischief coming to them.

"In that case," Sere grabbed the lovely white bow that covered most of the box her watch came in and stuck it to her chest.

"Let's go home and you can unwrap your gift." She gave him a wink as she pulled him by his necktie to follow her.

"I believe I'm going to highly enjoy unwrapping my gift… and devouring it completely."


End file.
